The Castle Town Bar
by NayruSapphire
Summary: ONE SHOT! Telma has watched and flirted with Link for quite a while. Now, after a few drinks on Link's part ( and hers ), it's time for her to make a move.


**Hello! :) This is actually a requested one shot by a guest and I decided to do it now. This is a Link x Telma one-shot and it's a bit more... well, not as sweet as I'm told my other lemons are. XD I don't normally picture Link like this, but it is a request! So it must be done. And since him and Telma aren't exactly 'in love', I thought this would be good. ( Warning: **_**Kind **_**of intense lemon, but really depends on your definition. You don't like the pairing or lemons, then please don't read! )**

**Anyway, don't hate too much if it sucks haha but I hope you enjoy! **

Link released a heavy sigh as he sat atop one of the many stools that outlined the bar. There was a crowd of people in the bar, as it was the most occupied spot during the evening in Castle Town. Several conversations buzzed around the young swordsman as he settled onto the seat and awaited the attention of the well-known bartender, Telma, who was currently conversing with two older men. Link smirked as he noticed their lines of sight taking multiple trips down Telma's severely open shirt, revealing the top half of her bright yellow lace bra.

He shouldn't talk though; being a seventeen year old guy, of course he'd looked at her. She had full, round breasts that led down to voluptuous curves. Definitely someone guys would notice a few times.

"Oh, hey, Link!" A familiar voice yanked him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Telma smiling at him, warmly. "What can I get'cha, hun?" She winked suggestively and Link chuckled lightly, very accustomed to her outrageous flirting towards him.

"Ah, the usual." He told her and she nodded knowingly and turned around. A minute later she placed a glass of mead in front of him.

"On me." She said when he tried to hand her some money and smiled as she went to attend to another customer.

...

Several mugs later, more than he'd planned on, Link definitely felt a bit out of it. He was still conscious, just really buzzed. He laughed at a joke someone made, turning back to face the bar counter as he took another sip of his drink. Suddenly, a soft pair of lips were at his ear.

"Stay 'til closing, when everyone's gone." The voice whispered and he cast a sideways glance at Telma as she leaned away from his ear with a seductive smirk. Link raised an eyebrow with a smirk of his own.

...

It felt like forever, but finally - the last person staggered out the door and Link was alone with Telma. His hands rested against the smooth surface of the bar counter as he flicked his eyes towards the bartender. Telma finished placing the last glass away and slowly strode over to the stool that Link still sat on. She pulled herself up onto the counter near him, hands holding the edge of the counter.

Link rose from his stool, eyes raking over her body as he stood in front of her, and rested his hands on either side of her thighs. "So... can I help you?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Telma bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. "Hmm... you could probably help me with a lot." She answered in a low voice. Link chuckled and leaned forward. The smell of alcohol was present around her as well, indicating she'd indulged herself in some drinks throughout the evening.

"Maybeee..." Link shrugged teasingly and suddenly her hands were on his shoulders and she was jerking him towards her.

"I've gad my eyes on you for a while now, swordsman." Telma murmured, eyes definitely trained on him now. "And I think it's about time I get what I want."

Understanding what she was getting at, even through his hazy thoughts, Link closed the distance between them and their lips met roughly. A soft, encouraging hum of satisfaction from Telma caused Link to smile slyly against her mouth. He moved his lips against hers roughly, bruising, and she returned with just as much passion. Telma's fingers gripped his hat and tossed it to the side carelessly, and her hands wound up into his soft, dirty blonde hair. Link ran his tongue along her lower lip, then forced her mouth open with his own. The swordsman slid his hands around her to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer as he grinded his hips against hers. A gasp escaped the bartender's lips as she tilted her head back and Link's mouth continued a warm trail of kisses down her neck.

"Mmm..." she sighed, spreading her legs more and rocking her hips right back into his. Suddenly his belt was loose and ripped off, along with his tunic. Link threw open the front of her bodice, allowing her breasts, still trapped in her bra, to expand a little without the restriction. He cupped her covered breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric, feeling them already hardening under his touch. Telma moaned softly as his mouth made it down to the strip of skin just above the line of her bra, sliding his tongue over the swell of her breast and down into her cleavage. With great reluctance, Telma pushed him back, slipping off the counter and eagerly tugging him toward a backroom, the desire in her reaching an all-time high.

Link dutifully followed and shut the door behind them once they were both inside.

"So... _am _I gonna get what I want, hun?" Telma whispered seductively next to his cheek, leaning forward to nip at his tapered ear. Her voice was breathy with want, making Link even harder.

In answer, Link pushed her back onto the large sofa in the middle of the room. He slid between her legs, resuming the action of grinding their lower extremities together, eliciting excited moans from the woman beneath him. His teeth nibbled at her earlobe, then dipped just below it to suck on her sweet spot.

"Ohh!" Telma breathed out another moan and Link smirked against her skin. She could feel the evidence of what his body wanted from her as his arousal pressed against her, making her core ache with desire. He unhooked her bra from around her, completely releasing her full breasts. Licking his lips, he kissed down the middle of her chest, then trailed his mouth over to her left nipple, letting the other be played with in his other hand. Telma sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered in pleasure. Link smiled and caught her taut nipple between his teeth and she cried out softly. Not being able to stand it anymore, he shed his remaining clothes, releasing his hard length from its confinement.

Link continued to squeeze and knead her breasts in his hands while he trailed rough kisses down her stomach. He kissed the inside of her thighs, lips tracing up to her hips where he pulled her underwear down with his teeth. He could feel the heat radiating from her wet core and he inhaled deeply. He spread her legs further as she lay there panting in anticipation, making her even wetter. He traced his tongue around her core, causing another strangled whimper from Telma to be released. Link nipped at the sensitive skin and she squirmed under him, moaning every now and then at each of his touches. He flicked his tongue against her folds before dipping his tongue inside her. A loud moan escaped from the back of her throat and her legs involuntarily spread a bit further. Her fingers combed through his hair, holding his head firmly against her. He moaned, sending vibrations through her, making her cry out.

"Oh, goddesses, Link!" She breathed, her hips jerking against his mouth and fingers tightening in his hair. Keeping her on the edge of climax, Link pulled his mouth away with a noise of protest from her. He put a finger to her lips, repositioning himself between her legs.

"You taste so good." He murmured against her jaw, kissing her skin lightly and she breathed heavily. Suddenly he was inside her and a loud cry from Telma sounded as he began pumping into her. Her breasts moved with each rhythmic thrust of his hips. She was already so close, just a bit further. His hands grabbed her breasts again, holding them as he sped up. She now moaned with every thrust, volume increasing with every other movement. He buried his face in her neck, sucking on her neck as he continued the rough movement. His hips slammed against hers and she released long drawn-out moans mixed with his groans of pleasure. Every thrust took him deeper and deeper.

"Ah!" Telma screamed in immense pleasure as one of his thrusts had hit that sensitive spot. He jerked his hips forward, aiming for that same spot again and hitting it. Her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, gripping the edge of the couch they laid on tightly.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Telma moaned out, pressing her lips together and body trembling as she neared her climax.

Link thrusted deeper into her, long rough thrusts that rocked her body. "I want to hear it." He gasped out through gritted teeth, groaning as he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could. "_Scream my name._" His voice was roughly hoarse with feeling and the pleasure that threw him sky-high; his own end was near.

"Mm, ahh - Link, Link... Link!" She screamed loudly as her back arched a bit off the sofa and her body trembled from her orgasm. Link groaned out sharply as her walls tightened around his length, triggering his own climax.

"Oh, Telma!" He growled in a low voice, keeping his thrusts consistent as they rode out their pleasure, then gradually slowing as it died down. Telma lay panting beneath him. Both of their bodies shone with sweat from the warm room. Link stayed on top, still inside of her. He kissed her bare shoulder and she sighed contently.

After they had recovered and their breathing returned to normal, Link looked down at Telma, arms braced on either side of her head to hold himself over her.

Quietly, he asked, "So... does this mean I should leave now?" He smiled mischievously.

Telma laughed lightly, tightening her legs on either side of him. She bit her lip and ran a finger down his chest. "I don't think so, young swordsman." She said, smirking a bit. "I still haven't seen _all _you can do." She winked.

Link pressed his body more against her again, a soft groan sounding from her. "And it' s still early. Oh, I have so much to show you." He raised a sly brow and gently bit her neck. "Can you handle it?"

Telma answered with an encouraging moan and bring her body up against his roughly so no space remained.

"Bring it, Hero."

**For the requester: I really hope it was good and up to your expectation.**

**To everyone: Hope y'all liked it and I'm sorry if it sucked. Not too much hate, please, but constructive criticism is welcome. :)**

**Anyway, review and tell me what'cha think!**

**- NayruSapphire**


End file.
